


Concern

by supreme_genius



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, PWP, Porn, brief mention of Juliette, brief mention of break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Renard is worried about Nick. He makes a late night visit to make sure he's okay. Shenanigan's ensue. No real plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concern

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Grimm or its characters.  
> I make no monetary gain.  
> I do own my ideas.
> 
> Beta'd by my wonderful Bree.
> 
> Written for littlegrimmlin over on tumblr who requested some Nick/Renard.

Nick's sitting at his desk, filling out reports, when Wu comes up to him and steals one of his pretzels. Nick looks up, one brow raised. "Really?"

"Hey, you're the one leaving your food out. Oh, and the Captain wants to see you." And off Wu goes, pretzel in hand.

Nick finishes his sentence, gets up, and makes his way into Renard's office. "You wanted to see me, Captain?"

"Ah, yes. Sit down." Renard sets his own reports to the side and waits for his detective to sit down. "Hank's worried about you and so am I."

Nick furrows his brow. "I'm okay, really."

"Juliette's moving out, I hear."

Nick just nods.

"I'm sorry." Renard's voice is genuine and filled with concern; Nick hadn't ever heard him speak like that.

"Thanks, Captain. But really, I'm fine."

"Alright then."

Nick nods and exits the Captain's office, returning to his desk and his report. He breaths a sigh of relief when he finishes it, knowing he can finally leave. He hadn't noticed it before, all the sad looks he's still getting from people.  _I'm fine,_  he tells himself.

Nick didn't really care much for the house, especially now that it was mostly empty. Juliette had been the one to pick it out, and fill it with furniture and little personal touches. It's not that Nick didn't have a say, he just preferred to make her happy. But none of that really matters now.

He's had to buy a new sofa -- well, one from the thrift store -- and a new television -- it was the floor model, marked down fifty percent. He's started putting out some of his old things, stuff that had found a home in the basement when he and Juliette moved in together. There's new photos on the mantle: one of him with Hank and Wu, another of him and Monroe, even one of him and Rosalee. He had school photos of Holly and Roddy hung up, too. 

Nick eats leftover lasagna that Monroe sent over, because honestly, Nick can't really cook. He washes his dishes when he's done, grabs another beer, and plops down on the sofa. He turns on a Redskins game and finally relaxes. 

There's a knock on the door that makes him jump. He thinks it might be Monroe, but he's got a key. Same with Hank. Carefully, he peaks out the window, checking to see who exactly is at his door.  _Hmm_. He opens the door with a small, surprised smile on his face.

"Uh, hi."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." He steps aside and lets his visitor in. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what brings you over here, Captain?"

"You can call me Sean, we're not at work."

"Oh, right, sorry. Sean." The name seems foreign in his mouth. He never called his Captain by his first name. Even during the occasional masturbatory fantasy, Nick still cried out  _Captain_.

"Looks like you've made this place your own." He looks around. It's not the fancy home he goes home to, but it's a hell of a lot cozier. He looks around a bit more, scanning the books his detective has on the shelf. "Got a lot of classics there." He gestures to the books.

"Oh, yeah. Monroe's suggested a lot of them."

"You two are... _close_?"

"Yes. No. Well, yeah...but not like  _that_."

"I see."

"Do you want to, uh, sit down?" He gestures towards the sofa, stepping back. His heart jumps when he steps back right into the wall. He's glad Renard's eyes are focused on his cukoo clock -- courtesy of Monroe -- instead of on him.

"Not particularly." He steps closer to Nick, a mere two or so feet distancing them. He steps again. And again. He's starting to invade Nick's personal space, not that he really minds. Renard reaches up, places his hands against the wall on either side of Nick's shoulders. 

"C-Captain..."

Nick's stuttering, his being caught off guard, causes a sudden flood of heat to course through Renard's body. He leans forward, capturing Nick's lips in a hungry kiss. When the shock wears off -- quickly -- Nick kisses back, the muscles in his lower stomach tensing. He's not really sure what to do with his hands; he wasn't used to being in this position. He runs them over Renards chest and fists them in his expensively-tailored suit.

They finally break to catch their breath. "Do you wanna see the rest of the house?" Nick pants out.

"Just your bedroom."

They're quick to tackle the stairs, taking them two at a time. They leaves pieces of clothing with every step, until they're both naked, falling into the bed. Nick's not used to being pinned down on the bed, but  _oh fuck_  he likes it. His hips buck up, trying to get some friction, some pleasure. Renard pushes him down, pinning his shoulders. He was in charge.

Nick leans up for another kiss, but is quickly denied; he whines. Sean's lips find Nick's neck, moving over his delicate, pasty skin. Kissing and nipping his neck, his jaw, his collar bones, until he has his detective writhing, begging for more.

Renard gets off on power, Nick's already realized this. With the little bit of coherent thought he has left, he comes up with a little plan. He decides to push Sean's buttons. See what really gets him off. 

Nick bucks his hips up again, earning himself just a small bit of friction. But that's not really what he's looking for. Renard forces him back down; inside, Nick's grinning. He pushes up against his Captain again, earning him another shove.

Renard slips one of his legs between Nick's, his thigh gently rubbing Nick's cock. Nick can hardly think, but he manages to wrap a leg around Sean, who allows it. He traces Nick's collar bones with his tongue, eliciting a deep moan from him.

Nick becomes interested in seeing what Sean will let him do with his hands. He runs his hands over his Captain's chest, feeling the refined muscles that are usually covered by a well-fitted dress shirt. Renard allows it. Nick moves his hands over the other mans arms, up and down his forearms, gently squeezing his biceps. Renard allows it.

Nick gets a little frisky. His hands stroll down Renard's body, lingering at his toned stomach, then moving further down his body. Sean removes his hands from Nick's shoulders, grabs his hands, and pins them above his head.  _Not allowed_ , Nick takes note.

Nick just lays his head back, eyes closed, and lets Renard do whatever he pleases. Sean sucks little red marks into Nick's skin, all over his neck and chest; he was a bit curious to see how Nick would hide them tomorrow at work.  _Maybe if he behaves I'll give him the day off_ , he thinks. Nick just goes with it, doing his best not to let his hips buck up. 

After a while, Renard lets go of Nick's hands. Sean's own hands explore his detective's body. Nick moans and grabs for the other man, hands settling on his shoulders, thumbs digging into his collar bones just slightly. Renard lets a little moan slip; Nick's heart skips.

Renard's had enough of the foreplay. He captures Nick's lips, kissing him hard and fast. Nick's hands slide down to the Captain's hips in attempt to pull him closer. Surprisingly, he allows it.

"I want to fuck you," Renard growls.

Nick can barely think. He tries to speak, but his words catch in his throat. He just nods, pulling Renard closer, bucking his hips up. Renard grabs Nick's thighs, and the latter wraps his legs around his Captain. Sean snakes a hand between them, giving Nick's cock a teasing tug, then moving right along to tease his ass. 

Nick's body is writhing and wriggling. He hated -- but  _oh_  how he  _loved_  -- to be teased. Briefly he's aware of the coldness on his body; Renard's moved away. But in no time he's back on Nick. Sean doubts the other man will care that he poked through his night stand in search of some lubricant. 

He presses one finger into Nick, who's breath catches. Renard likes the feel of Nick's body trembling beneath his own. He likes knowing he caused that tremble, likes knowing he can do  _a lot_  more. When Nick catches his breath, Sean goes for two fingers. Nick moans, long and loud, and his nails dig into the Captain's shoulders. Sean can only imagine what'll happen with he adds a third finger. 

Three fingers cause Nick to cry out. At first, Renard is actually a bit concerned, that maybe his lover's in pain. But then Nick starts moving, starts pushing himself towards Sean, trying to get him deeper. Renard grins. When he feels that Nick's stretched enough, he carefully removes his fingers -- making Nick whine -- and lubes up his hard -- and not to mention a bit neglected -- cock. 

Renard pushes himself into Nick's body, slow and smooth. He gives Nick a minute to adjust before he pulls his hips back and thrusts in again. Soon they get a steady rhythm going, Renard thrusting in, and Nick bucking his hips up to meet each thrust. They're rutting against each other like animals, the air fills with the musky scent of sex. Nick's moaning and yelling his lover's name. Even Sean lets a few moans slip.

Nick's the first to get hit by an overwhelming orgasm, splatting all over his stomach. He reaches out to pull Sean closer, blindly searching for his lips. He finds his shoulder, his neck, his jaw, and finally his mouth. Nick's moan gets lost in their kiss. Renard's hands fist in the sheets and his thrusts become sporadic.  _Oh god_ , he's almost there. Nick bucks his hips up with the little strength he has left, then Sean's coming, filling Nick up. They're both panting, both trembling.

Sean collapses, just managing to land next to Nick instead of on him. Renard decides that there's no way one of his little hexenbiests can do that. And Nick decides that he wants the Captain worried about him more often. 

"Still worried?" Nick finally manages.

Renard raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Maybe in an hour."

 


End file.
